Dad的睡前故事
by VitoriaLiu
Summary: "你们是在某个'决斗'的夜晚有的我吗？"我很好奇。Dad在沙发上晃了一下，快要掉下来了。（预警：写作水平为六岁 ）


"你们是在某个'决斗'的夜晚有的我吗？"我很好奇。

Dad在沙发上晃了一下，快要掉下来了。

"谁跟你讲的？"他惊讶地瞪着我。哇，我想我猜对了。

"我猜的。"其实是Rose给我提的醒，但是我自己推理出的结果，不是吗？

Dad摇摇头，"也许吧。"

我对这个模棱两可的答案并不满意。要知道，我可是有着Malfoy的严谨细致和Potter的坚持不懈！

* * *

我喜欢Dad在客厅给我讲睡前故事。厉害的石头，会飞的汽车，打人的柳树，好不精彩！

但我尤其喜欢他与Father的故事。他们的故事好长好长，Dad怎么讲都讲不完。也难怪，他们做了六年的同学，而且和坏人打完仗之后他们就一直在一起。每天晚上Dad都会抱着我坐在沙发上，跟我讲那些甜蜜的故事，然后才赶我去睡觉，而Father则会静静地喝着咖啡边听Dad叨叨。我猜他可能会在听到Dad讲到某些东西时偷偷做个鬼脸，因为有时Dad讲着讲着就飞速地抬头看他一眼，然后抱歉似地一笑，而这些时候他往往在讲些什么午夜的决斗啊办公室禁闭之类的。什么决斗禁闭？那是约会！Rose告诉我有的时候大人就是喜欢用含蓄的词代替一些他们不想让我们知道的内容。所以我觉得他们可能在某个"决斗"的夜晚有了我。

有问题就要问对不对？而且碰上这种问题我就喜欢死缠烂打，反正可以拖延上床时间。

"Dad你没说清楚！我是你们纷飞战火中爱的结晶吗？"这句是从Rose给我看的一本书里学来的，那本书什么名字来着？

Dad好像被我逗乐了，他摸摸我的头，"是的，宝贝。"

我满意地点了点头，但皱了皱小鼻子，Dad怎么还喜欢叫我宝贝？我又不是三岁！

"Dad？"

"嗯。"

"你们几年级开始谈恋爱的？"

"我们没有在学校谈恋爱。"

"那你们在哪里谈恋爱？"

"我们…在战场上。"

"喔，浪漫！"

"哈哈，谁教你这个了？"

"Rose塞给我看的小说，是大作家Hugo的，名字我忘了，内容是…唉，反正她说关于什么恨啊爱的。好像也是战场。"

"嗯。"

"对了Dad，Rose要有弟弟了！"

"嗯。"

"Dad！"

"好！我知道了。"

"Rose要有弟弟了！"我瞪着无动于衷的Dad，他不明白这有多么重要吗？"Rose还说她可以给他取名叫Hugo！我也要有弟弟！Scor也要给弟弟取名字！"

"好好。"Dad笑着揉了揉我的头发，不过我觉得他在敷衍。于是我皱皱鼻子，"Dad不许骗我！不然你要给我买一箱血腥棒棒糖！"我撅着嘴，又补充了一句，"还要给Scor买一个新扫帚！"

哦对了，我最喜欢对Dad发号施令，因为这样让我感觉我是全世界的中心。当然了，本来我就是，不过我还是很喜欢Dad听我指令，他总是对我笑笑，然后给我买我想要的东西或者陪我玩我最爱的玩具。有时我觉得Dad在对我的要求点头答应时，好像想起了什么似的，然后他就会看着某个地方（那个样子好傻！），脸上挂上一个若有似无的微笑，随即又是一声轻轻的叹息，最后那双漂亮的绿眸总会带上点悲伤。这个时候我就会不高兴，我会张牙舞爪地跑到Dad面前吸引他的注意力。"Dad！"我抬头大声喊他，然后满意地看到他的注意力完全地集中到我身上。

"Dad…Dad不会因为Scor调皮捣蛋、要这要那而讨厌Scor吧？"我就是喜欢偶尔确认一下而已。

"当然不。Dad最爱宝宝了。Scor和Scor的Father是Dad最重要的人。"

所以Dad很爱我，嗯。

那Father爱我吗？

一定很爱。因为Dad说过Father能用生命来保护我。

那为什么Father总是既不说话也不对我们笑？

"不是的，"Dad总是这样回答我，"你Father会笑的…有的时候我亲他，他…会笑。"像是为了证明这个似的，Dad走到Father旁边，微微低下腰，扶着Father的下巴，把嘴唇轻轻贴在Father的嘴唇上，然后后退，"你看，他笑了。"

我没看出来Father在笑，他还是和往常一样冷冰冰的。然而我有了一个新问题：为什么Father笑的时候，Dad要把头别过去？

我突然很担心。"Dad。"

Dad扭过头来，眼圈有点红，"没事，宝贝，我只是睫毛扎眼睛了。"

哦，还好只是睫毛扎眼睛了。

我对Dad摆出最大的微笑，"Dad开心就好！"

Dad的嘴唇动了动，和我一样的绿眼睛里有一种我说不出的东西，然后他也微微一笑，"嗯，宝宝开心就好。"他摸了摸我金色柔软的头发，把我拉近，在我头上落下轻轻一吻，"好了，该上床睡觉了。"

我做了个鬼脸，点了点头（经验证明，按时睡觉是少数几个我拗不过Dad的要求），"好吧。"然后我踮起脚，亲了亲Dad的脸颊，再回头，像往常一样，亲了亲Father的脸颊—从我记事起，Dad就教我这样做—然后，就像偶尔不想睡觉耍赖皮时会做的，缠着Dad又问道:

"Father的病到底什么时候会好啊?"

"很快。"

"真的吗？"

"真的。"Dad没有看着我。

他走向楼梯，然后在楼梯口停下来，等我过去走在他前面。我知道这是对我下去睡觉的判决了，于是我乖乖地走了过去。

* * *

我只有六岁，但是我已经很懂事了，大人们之间的小动作小表情都瞒不过我。每次过圣诞节，Hermione阿姨总是要和Dad吵些什么，大概是要我们一起去她家过圣诞节—其实我很期待！Molly奶奶做的蛋糕超级好吃！尽管Rose很烦，总是给我看她的学习安排表—但Dad总是拒绝。他们吵的时候，总是在厨房或者前厅，而且锁住门，我什么都听不到。我曾经从Jorge叔叔那里get了一个神奇的侦探工具（一根肉乎乎的长绳子），可惜用过一次就被Dad发现并没收了。

那次是圣诞节前夜，我把这根东西透过厨房门缝塞进去，然后捂着另一只耳朵努力专心地听（要是平时幼儿园这么用心听讲，我一定可以得朵小红花！）。Hermione阿姨像是在控制着不要哭出来，说"你再这样下去是没用的"，而Dad总是说些什么"我不能"，"我无法忍受让他这么孤单地过圣诞节"之类的。我很想大声喊出来：我会忍耐Rose的学习计划表的！你可以带我一起去的！大概我真的不小心喊出来了，因为脚步声马上变大，下一秒就见Dad冲出了厨房，而我正贴在门口努力地偷听，被抓了个现行。

Dad看了我一眼，我觉得他从来没有那么严肃过！我吓得赶快把那根东西交出来并保证再也不会这样做了。但Dad接过那根东西后并没有说话，而是绕过了我，走到安静地坐在沙发上的Father身边，一言不发地抓住他的手握在手心，搁在自己的膝盖上。我想Dad总喜欢这样做一定是因为冬天太冷，Father的手又很容易变得冰凉。他低头看着两人相握合的手，"Hermione，我明天晚些时候会去看你们，替我跟Ron他们问好。"

Hermione阿姨也没有再对他说什么，我觉得她的表情好像有点痛苦。但她低头整理了一下自己的刘海，再抬起头来看向我，已经带着一如既往的温柔的微笑了，"Scor，明天和Dad一起来哦！"

我扬起下巴，"那要看你们送的礼物怎么样了。"

"小坏蛋，"她又笑了笑，然后捏了一下我的脸，"明天见！"

"明天见！"

我回头看Dad，他还低着头盯着他和Father的手。

"Dad！"

Dad还没有抬起头。

"Dad！"我跑到他面前。Dad如梦初醒般地，看着我，然后把我搂到他的怀中。轻柔的吻落在我的头顶上，然后是胡子拉扎的下巴抵住我的额头（其实痒痒的挺舒服，不过我才不跟他讲呢！我会叫他邋邋遢遢的Dad嘻嘻）。

"对不起，Dad刚刚走神了。现在很晚了，我们去睡觉好不好？"

我想问Dad是不是不喜欢去Ron叔叔家过圣诞节，但我担心他还在生气我偷听大人讲话，所以我乖乖地点头没有再开口。

我转身走上楼梯，Dad跟在后面。

* * *

是不是有一个词叫做葡语单词叫déjà vu，表示似曾相识？Rose那本厚厚的多语单词本总是记满了奇怪的单词，很多我完全都不理解，就像这个单词。Déjà vu。但是我现在好像有点这种感觉。我在楼梯上走，不用看也知道Dad跟在后面，而且偷偷地（自作聪明地！）在他以为我没看到的时候皱着眉头，在以为我听不到的时候发出几声微不可察的叹息。

现在他陪着我上楼梯，肯定又是这样。我偷偷回头看一眼，他果然皱着眉，像是陷入了某种沉思，时不时还向客厅看一眼。Father天天坐在那里，有什么好看的？可是Dad就是喜欢时不时看一眼，好像在确定他在不在似的。那种眼神，那种眼神很复杂，好像在短短的一瞥里，有十几年的甜蜜与哀愁，一辈子的希望与绝望。

又是一阵déjà vu。

我摇摇头，有些时候，大人的事情确实复杂，我也不想搞懂。

我们到了三楼。这是我和Dad的房间所在的楼层，Father的在二楼，但是我总觉得Father好像不需要睡觉。他就天天在客厅那么坐着，我们看书他也还是坐着，我们下棋他也坐着，我们出去打球了他还在客厅坐着。虽然我们吃饭他也吃饭，但我总觉得晚上他是不需要睡觉的，毕竟他又不用上班上课！我有时有点羡慕Father。

Dad等我爬到床上，把软软的羽毛被拉到我下巴上，再帮我掖好被子，然后轻轻拍了拍我的脚好像在警告它们不要乱踢。哼，高贵的Malfoy怎么会乱踢被子？

这个是Narcissa奶奶教我的。每个月我都会去看她一次，她一个人住在一幢好大的房子里，好可怜哦！所以我每次去都要抱抱她，亲亲她，缠着她要她给我讲故事。她也很喜欢抱着我跟我讲故事，但是她的故事总是和Dad讲的不一样。而且…

"为什么Narcissa奶奶不来看Father？圣诞节都不来！"我撇撇嘴，"她不喜欢Father？"

"不，"Dad肯定地说，"她很爱、很爱你的Father。她只是…她受不了你Father现在这个样子。"我又撇撇嘴，"我也不喜欢Father现在的样子，可是我们还是和他住在一起。""每个人表达方式不一样，"Dad言简意赅地说（我会承认"言简意赅"这个词是Rose教我的吗？不，Malfoy善于从一切人和地方学习），"总有一天你会明白的。"哈！又是这句金句！每次他好像想说什么又好像不想说什么的时候，他就说，"总有一天你会明白的。"简直把我当三岁嘛！

而且—每个人的表达方式不一样？所以Narcissa奶奶爱Father就像Father爱我一样，从来不陪他说话，不来给他讲故事？我皱皱鼻子，这种表达方式真是奇怪。幸好Narcissa奶奶对我的表达方式不一样，不然该多无聊啊！

* * *

Dad挥了挥手，房间天蓝的天空变成闪烁着几颗星星的黑夜。

"Father去哪了？"其实我知道它藏在哪儿，我闭着眼睛也能把它的方位指出来。Dad总喜欢在讲"天龙星"时给我指出它来。也许Dad才是那个闭着眼睛都能指出来的那个吧，我想。

"在那里，"Dad笑笑，我觉得他知道我在故意磨蹭时间。"他会看着你睡觉的。现在睡吧，宝贝。"

"晚安！Dad明天继续给我讲故事！我要听你们六年级的故事。你讲到那个很厉害很厉害的比赛，那个有好多好多美丽的人鱼和很大很大的圣诞蛋糕的比赛，还有—"

"好，好，不过那是四年级，而且我们不是在比吃蛋糕，"我觉得Dad在我说六年级时右脸抽动了一下，但是很快又以对三岁小孩那种傻兮兮的笑容掩盖过去了，总有一天我要知道这背后藏了什么秘密。"现在快点睡觉！不然长不高。"Dad俯下身来亲了亲我的额头。嗯，我可喜欢Dad亲我的额头了，让我觉得很安心，像是受到了保护一样，就好像世界上什么东西都绝对、绝对不能伤害到我。

"晚安，Scor。"

"晚安，Dad。"

然后他走出了房间。困意一阵一阵地涌上来，我的眼皮越来越重，朦朦胧胧中面前的星空好像变暗了，渐渐黯淡的群星忽明忽灭地闪烁着，天龙星在哪来着？我打了个呵欠，明天再找吧。闭着眼睛，回想着Dad与Father甜蜜的故事，我带着一抹不自觉的微笑进入了梦乡。

FIM


End file.
